Conventional door elements, in particular glass doors, such as double-action glass doors or sliding glass doors with fittings, respectively are equipped with fitting devices. The fitting devices mostly comprise two fitting elements, between which the door element, respectively the glass door is clamped. According to specified standards, in addition to clamping, the door elements are optionally retained by attaching means, which pass through the fitting devices and through apertures, for example bores, in the door element. With the intention to clamp the door elements between the fitting elements, a cutout is provided in the corner areas of the door elements along the contour thereof. The fitting elements are placed against the contour of the door element and, in the area of the cutout of the door element, they form a free space, in which the door element, via a connecting element, which is a component of the fitting device and which is preferably disposed between the fitting elements, can be disposed on a center of rotation and/or on an axis.
The corner fittings known on the market are disadvantageous in that they just include a rigid connecting element, i.e. a connecting element for which the position is predetermined. In this case, it is particularly disadvantageous that the known corner fittings can be chosen only for two firm centers of rotation, respectively axes, namely for 55 mm and 65 mm. Therefore, if required, the known corner fittings cannot be adapted to centers of rotation or axes, which differ from the specification of 55 mm and 65 mm. This is in particular disadvantageous in that for example double-action doors can not be adapted to centers of rotation or to axes, which do not correspond to the measure of said centers of rotation or axes. Therefore, with prior art corner fittings, it is not possible to align a double-action door 100% flush on a non-standard center of rotation or an axis.
Therefore, the disclosure overcomes the above-described disadvantages of the state-of-the-art at least partially. Specifically, the disclosure provides a corner fitting for door elements, which allows for a flush alignment of the non-standard door element, in particular to centers of rotation and/or axes other than e.g. 55 mm and e.g. 65 mm.